


Прошлого не вернешь

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Архидемон повержен. Страж выжила ценой жизни Алистера. Но каково ей принять такую жертву?





	Прошлого не вернешь

Звон раздается по всей стране - это победа звенит.  
Славы твоей золотая звезда вышла вчера в зенит.  
Страж, улыбайся! Должен народ видеть улыбку твою.  
После оплачешь того, кто жизнь отдал в ночном бою.

Тот, кто погиб под серпом войны, словно на жатве - рожь.  
Плачь ли, не плачь, но твой рыцарь мертв, прошлого не вернешь.

Ветер грядущего унесет старые имена.  
Сильной, как прежде, станет теперь выжившая страна.  
Славу носи на прямых плечах, тяжкую, как доспех,  
И память о том, кто героем был лучше и чище всех.

Тот, кто от смерти тебя закрыл, жизнь положив под нож.  
Помни, не помни, но он убит, прошлого не вернешь.

_Радость моя, я пойду по земле, что подарили нам._  
_Вот королевство наше теперь на вечные времена._  
_Знать не дано, где душа твоя, верю - увидишь там:_  
_Славной защитой мира от зла будет Амарантайн!_

Кайся, молчи, искупай вину, сдерживай сердца дрожь.  
В будущем Орден, сейчас почет, прошлого не вернешь.


End file.
